Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a circuit configuration for read-write mode control of a synchronous memory, especially a dynamic SDRAM or SGRAM, by using auto-precharging.
In synchronous memories, the times between applying control commands are decisive for their operation. Within certain instruction sequences, a memory controller has a waiting time of one to a number of clock cycles, the so-called no-operations (NOPs) until it can send the next write or read instruction to the control inputs of the memory from the outside. These waiting times are due to internal propagation times in the memory chip.
In the read-write mode control of synchronous memories hitherto used, the internal propagation times were identical for the write process and the read process during the auto-precharging. This leads to a certain number of wait clock cycles, the so-called NOPs being required in the instruction sequence applied to the memory from the outside which, as mentioned, were identical for the write and read case in the known synchronous memory chips.
The consequence is that waiting times between the instructions are also used where they are not absolutely necessary due to shorter internal propagation times in the memory chip.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and a circuit configuration for read-write mode control of a synchronous memory which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods and devices of this general type, in which the number of clock cycles for a special instruction sequence for driving an SDRAM or SGRAM are reduced and thus the reading process is shortened, that is to say the memory chip is faster.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for read-write mode control of synchronous memories, including synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs) and synchronous graphics random access memories (SGRAMs). The method includes the steps of:
providing a synchronous memory having separate signal paths running in the synchronous memory for auto-precharging for a reading process and for the auto-precharging for a writing process; and
setting an internal propagation time of an auto-precharging process for the writing process different than the internal propagation time for the reading process so that the auto-precharging is supplied as early as possible to a memory cell in a read operation.
According to the invention, the method achieving the object is characterized in that the signal paths for the auto-precharging during reading and writing are run separately in the memory. The internal propagation times of the auto-precharging process for writing and for reading are configured differently in order to supply the auto-precharge as early as possible to the memory cells during the reading process.
According to the invention, measures are thus taken for optimizing the internal propagation times of the memory chip to the extent that the auto-precharging takes place as early as possible for the read case. This shortens the waiting time, for the read case compared with the waiting time for the write case.
The resultant advantage is that waiting times between the instruction sequences are only accepted where they are absolutely necessary due to the internal propagation times in the memory chip. That is to say, the method and the circuit configuration set up for carrying out the method lead to shorter waiting times between the instructions applied to the memory chip from the outside in the read case compared with the write case due to the shorter internal propagation times during reading.
The method according to the invention is applied in synchronous dynamic memories such as DRAMs or SGRAMs which are combined in a memory bank/row/word line. In such synchronous dynamic memory banks, there is the possibility of automatically closing, after a write or read access, the memory bank in which the access took place. This is done by a read or write access with auto-precharging which automatically closes again the bank/row/word line after the read or write access. In conventional SDRAMs, this internal auto-precharge instruction is always executed after a fixed time after the read or write instruction.
In the case of SDRAMs or SGRAMs based on double data rate (DDR), this known concept can no longer be used since otherwise unnecessary losses in functionality would be the consequence (this would result in two clock cycles of additional waiting time in the read case). The read-write mode control method according to the invention, which distinguishes between read processes and write processes, thus offers the advantage of accelerating the automatic closing process of the bank for such memory banks/rows/word lines.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, there is the step of providing no wait cycles between a read instruction and an associated activate signal during the read
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, there is the step of providing a number of wait cycles between a write instruction and an activate signal during a write operation.
In accordance with another mode of operation of the invention, there is the step of automatically closing a memory bank containing a number of synchronous memories in which a read-write access took place, by a read instruction with an earliest possible auto-precharge.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a circuit configuration for read-write mode control of a synchronous memory, including synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs) and synchronous graphics random access memories (SGRAMs). The circuit configuration includes a first circuit part for conducting and generating a first auto-precharging signal for a reading process, a second circuit part for conducting and generating a second auto-precharging signal for a writing process, and a multiplexer connected to the first circuit part and the second circuit part. The multiplexer combines the first auto-precharging signal and the second auto-precharging signal, which were generated and conducted separately, in temporally separated positions for supplying an auto-precharge signal to a memory cell without wait cycles during the reading process.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, a memory controller for inserting the wait cycles between a write instruction signal and an associated write activate signal during the writing process is provided. The memory controller is connected to the first circuit part and to the second circuit part.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and a circuit configuration for read-write mode control of a synchronous memory, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.